I Like You
by Deamonik
Summary: My first story about Gaara and "you". Mostly for Gaara lovers. Be warned, this is lemon. One shot.


~I Like You~

A Gaara Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (though if I did, Gaara would be all mine *selfish*)

Pairings: Gaara/OC (you)

Background: There's not much to say : / Most everything is explained in the story. : )

* * *

There was only a week left before the Chunin Final Exams started, and you had been captivated by Gaara since the first moment you laid eyes on him. You weren't participating in the exams. The life of a ninja was not for you, but you had other skills. Gathering information was you strongest ability.

Your first encounter with the red-haired shinobi was when his squad first arrived in Konoha Village. You had happened to be passing by when Kankuro had started picking on the young academy students as well as Naruto and Sakura. You stood by, watching it all play out. After all, that's what you did best; observe. Temari had half-heartedly tried to stop her brother when Sasuke had stepped in, and when things were getting really heated, Gaara made his presence known. Not much usually escapes your notice, but he seemed to come out of nowhere. Even Sasuke seemed surprised to hear the boy behind him, and Sasuke was rarely caught off guard. They both came out of the trees and Gaara stopped Kankuro almost with a single word.

You knew where you were standing you wouldn't be seen, but Sasuke asked for Gaara's name and as Gaara was turning away, he looked right at you. Catching his eyes made your heart stop and your blood run cold.

"What is it, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, peering in your direction. You moved slightly over to the side to conceal yourself a little better.

"Nothing." Gaara said as he turned and lead his team away. You watched him leave, unable to take your eyes off of him. His eyes were so sad and angry, you had to know more.

In the short month since the sand shinobi's arrival, you learned all there was to know about them. The fact that they were siblings. The fact that Gaara had a demon in him, just as Naruto did. One that never let him sleep. And their true purpose in Konoha. You had tried to inform the Hokage of their plans, but because you were not shinobi and you were still so young, the Jounin kept turning you away. You decided that time was running out, and if they weren't going to do anything, then it was up to you.

The only problem was, how do you stop your feelings for Gaara? Even though you had never confronted him, and even though you had witnessed him kill one of the Sound Ninja after the preliminary rounds and saw his demon, you couldn't help liking him. The sadness and pain in his eyes called to you. You wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. You knew of his past. You had been very attentive to all of the sand ninja's conversations. Although you could never truly understand his pain, you still wanted to comfort him. You also knew that that was a very dangerous prospect.

You were trying to think of the best way to approach Gaara when you accidentally bumped into someone in the alleyway.

"Oh! Excuse m-," you trailed off as you look up to sea-green eyes and fiery hair. You gasp and quickly look away, stuttering, "I-I'm so s-sorry… I didn't see you. I was ju-"

He cut you off from your rambling. "Why have you been following me?" His voice was soft and gravelly, but had a very dangerous tone behind it.

Your eyes snap back to his._ How could he have noticed me?! _ "I-I don't know what you're -"

"Don't toy with me," he almost growled, cutting you off again.

_Oh crap! This could get bad! What do I do?! _ You can't see anyway out of this predicament. You sigh and look at the ground. _Might as well just tell him… _"Because… I've been following you because…" Your cheeks start flushing a bright pink.

"Spit it out." Gaara seemed to be getting impatient with your stalling. But how do you tell him that you're trying to stop his mission?

"Because I like you…" Your face flares crimson as the words slip out. That was -not- what you had meant to say at all; even if it was true. You steal a quick glance at Gaara's face. It was a look you had never seen on him before. Usually his face was a blank mask that betrayed nothing of what his thoughts or feelings were, except on the occasions where his blood lust got the better of him. His eyes were wide and he looked absolutely shocked. Even more embarrassed, you start muttering about having something to do and try to turn and run, when he reaches out and grabs your wrist roughly. He jerks you towards him, bringing your faces inches apart. You feel like you're on fire being so close to him and you're positive your face matches the color of his hair.

"What's your name?" He asks quietly.

"I-it-it's… I-I'm-" you stutter.

"GAARA! What are you doing?!" It was Temari.

Gaara lets go of your wrist as he turns to face his sister. "None of your business."

You take the opportunity to hightail it out of there. You stop and look back around the corner to see Gaara watching you. Temari puts a hand on his shoulder, but Gaara smacks it away. For a moment, it looked as though he was going to follow you. A part of you was hoping he would, but Temari said something else and he followed her instead.

Heart still racing from the encounter, you lean back against the wall. The look in his eyes when he grabbed you, what was that? You tried to think back to everything you had discovered about him. The first time you saw him. His moves during the second stage of the Chunin Exams. How he fought Rock Lee in the Preliminaries. Then you remembered when he had gone to the hospital to finish off Lee. The look in his eyes when Shikamaru and Naruto had intervened. This look was similar, but so very different at the same time. You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts. His face came swimming back to the front of your mind. You shake the image away again and start to head back to your home.

* * * LATER * * *

It was almost evening, but you still couldn't get Gaara out of your head. Every time you thought you got away, your mind would wander back to the harsh feel of his hand around your wrist and the smell of sand so close to him. And every time your heart would start to beat faster and your breaths would get shorter. It was no use. You had to see him again.

You leave your small apartment and head out into the cooling evening. One of the only good things about living on your own; there was no curfew. Your mind drifted away from thoughts of Gaara and dragged out dusty memories of your family. You still talked to your little sister now and then, but most of your family had disowned you when you said that you didn't want to become a ninja. The memories came out in a rush. All the screaming, slamming of doors and finally being thrown out of the house with nothing but a small duffel of clothes.

You walked around the quiet village, lost in your memories, not paying attention to anything around didn't notice the shadow following you as you allowed your mind to weave in and out between thoughts of your family to once again settle itself on your encounter with Gaara earlier that day. You eventually found yourself on the path leading out of the village and decided it was time to go home. Disappointed at having not come across him, you sigh , close your eyes and turn around to go back the way you came… and run into someone.

You jump, startled, and before a little yelp can escape your lips and hand clasps over your mouth to stifle you as you're slammed against the wall. Your already wide eyes grow even wider when you catch the moonlight dance across crimson hair and the same sea-green eyes from earlier staring at you.

"Are you going to scream?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. You shake your head and he tentatively removes his hand.

"Gaara…," you almost whisper, "What? What are you doing here?" He had released his hold on your mouth but he was still pinning you to the wall. He was so close to you. Your heart started racing again.

"I want to know what you meant," he stated bluntly.

You blush as the memory of your confession came rushing back. " I don't unders-"

"What did you mean when you said that you liked me?" he asked forcefully. He looked like he was getting irritated.

"I-I-I meant exactly wh-what I said," you stammered out. "I like you, Gaara."

He studied your face, eyes narrowing even more, trying to determine if you were lying to him. He moved a little closer to you and an uncontrollable urge came over you. He was so close now… Before he knew what was happening or had a chance to react, you pressed your lips against his. Despite how roughly he handled you, and the sand that was always with him, his lips were silky and soft. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, his eyes wide with surprise. He composed himself quickly, and glared at you, still holding you, but now at arms length.

"Do you even know what I am?" he demanded, an evil grin spreading across his face.

A small trickle of fear crept into you from his look as you recalled the night he changed into his demon and killed the Sound Ninja. He must have sensed it, because his eyes narrowed and started to fill with hate, while his grin only grew wider.

"Yes," you answered calmly, looking straight into his eyes. Again he must not have been expecting that kind of response. You felt his hands tremble slightly on your arms. "Yes, I know what you are. I don't care."

The malice that was filling his eyes seemed to evaporate almost instantly. A surge of pain swept across his face and he clutched at his head with one hand. He seemed to be having an inner struggle. He kept muttering, almost arguing with something. The pain and insanity on his face hurt your heart. You couldn't bear to see him like that anymore. The grip he still had on you was loose, so you broke free and wrapped your arms around him. His body froze and tensed at your embrace.

"Gaara, it's ok. I'm here for you," you whispered softly in his ear.

His body trembled in your arms. You held him tighter, trying to stop his trembling. A hand clasped around your throat and you felt yourself being slammed against the wall again. You opened your eyes through the pain and looked at Gaara as you struggled to breathe. His hand left your throat, but he used his sand to hold you in place. Tears began to well up in your eyes as you watched his inner war continue.

"Gaara, please! What can I do?" you plead. Gaara stopped at your pleas. He stalked over to you, slamming his arms on either side of your head, his face just as close as when you had kissed him.

"What can you do?" he asked, mocking you. "You can DIE!"

Your eyes widened in fear. He did nothing for what felt like forever; just stared into your frightened eyes.

"That's better," he said, calmer. "That's the look I'm used to."

The tears that were building up in your eyes began streaming down your cheeks. Gaara broke into his evil grin again. "See? You even cry for your life. Just like everyone else."

You shook your head. "No, Gaara. I cry for -your- life." His grin faded, and again he stood staring at you for a lifetime. Then he started leaning in. You were confused at first. What could he be doing? But then his lips made contact with yours. His kiss was so unsure, you didn't fight him. He ventured further, his tongue caressing your lips, asking for entrance. You allowed him to explore your mouth, reveling in the feeling. He tasted sweet, much sweeter than you had imagined he would. You always had this thought that he would taste bitter. During your kiss, he slides a hand down across your body. You moan at his touch and he wraps his arms around your waist. The sand holding you loosens and falls away allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. He grabs your thighs and picks you up to straddle him, pressing you against the wall. As much as you hated to do it, you grabbed onto Gaara's hair and held his head back for you to break the kiss.

"Gaara," you gasp, " maybe we should go somewhere a little more… private?"

He galred at you for interrupting like that, but realized what you said was probably a good idea. "Where?" he growled.

You hadn't quite thought that far. "Um… We could go to my apartment, if that's alright with you," you suggest. You start to tell him where it is when you are both engulfed in sand. The next thing you know after the sand has settled, you're standing outside your front door with Gaara very close behind you.

"This is right, yes?" he asked. You nod, surprised that he knew. He grinned. "You didn't think you were the only one doing the spying, did you?"

You blush heavily and mutter, "I wasn't spying."

"Are we going in or not?" He moved around you to open the door, grabbed your wrist and pulled you roughly inside, slamming the door behind you. He immediately picked up where he had left off in the street. He wrapped you in his arms, pulling you into a deep kiss again, this time simply forcing his way into your mouth. You let him drag you across the room, twisting one hand into his hair and scratching down his back with the other. The gourd he was still wearing was getting in your way, so you pulled the sash holding it to him off, cringing a little at the loud bang when it hit the floor, breaking the kiss again in the process.

Gaara looked at the gourd now lying on the ground, then back to you with a slightly curious look. You shrugged and started to pull his shirt off. You knew you were still very young, and to be honest you were very embarrassed, but you wanted to see and feel his bare skin. You felt him tug your shirt up and slip a hand underneath. He was so warm. Butterflies started fluttering around in your lower stomach and after you had managed to pull his shirt off you found a fishnet one underneath. Irritated at how many layers you had to remove, you tore off his fishnet as he pulled your shirt over your head. He glared at you for tearing his shirt.

"Now someone will suspect something," he said low and dangerous.

You shrugged again. "That's okay. I don't care who knows."

He threw you up against a wall and pressed his naked chest against yours. The heat was almost unbearable. He lowered his mouth to your neck. "If that were true, we'd still be in the streets," he whispered against you.

The feel of his skin on yours and his breath on your neck sent shivers up and down your spine. You trembled in longing against him and he obliged by biting down on your neck. Hard. You claw into his back, arching your own, crying out, partially in pain, but mostly in an ecstasy you had never known before. There is a slight burning where he bit you and a hot substance trickles down your shoulder. He had broken skin and made you bleed. You shivered again as he licked the blood he spilled off of you. His hands slid down your sides, one stopping on one of your breasts and the other winding around you waist and hips. Tightening his hold on your waist he hoisted you up, forcing your legs around his hips and grinding into you. You felt how hard and thick he was as the hand on your breast squeezed. He continued his trail of harsh bites and kisses across your collarbones and up the other side of your neck. You moaned as every bit of pain brought on more pleasure. Your fingers weaved into his hair, trying to pull him off when the pain was too great, but that only made he go harder. You clawed at his back, feeling your nails rake into his flesh as he kept grinding, but he seemed to enjoy the pain as much as you did.

He ground his hips harder into you and you pushed back as best you could in your awkward position. You were so wet that you were sure he could feel your need. He dropped you to your feet and took control of your mouth again as he pushed your pants to the floor. You kicked them the rest of the way off and relieved him of his remaining clothing as well. As soon as you were both completely naked, without warning he picked you up again, found your flower, and whispered in your ear, "You'll belong to me after this."

Before his words had fully registered in your brain, he jammed himself into you. "GAARA!"

You scream his name as he takes you. Even through all the pain, the pleasure is overwhelming. Your head dropped onto his shoulder and you bit down as another wave of pain and ecstasy washed over you. A coppery taste invaded your mouth, bringing a low grunt out of Gaara. He moved harder and faster as you licked the blood off of his shoulder. He hit your spot, making your head jerk back, mouth open for a scream. Gaara blocked it with a violent kiss, the taste of blood on both of your lips. You fight with his tongue for dominance, but his fierceness overpowered you. You rocked yourself on him, trying to keep up with his rhythm. A pressure starts to build in you and you find that you've almost reached your limit.

"Gaara," you gasp between thrusts, "I… I'm about… to cum…"

He only grunts in response and pumps harder. Your breath catches in your throat and the pressure builds higher and higher.

"Oh… Oh my… GAARAAA!" You scream his name as you climax onto him and he stiffens. You feel him pulsing inside you. He shuddered as the pulsing subsided, and you both remain where you are, hoping the wall will support your weak bodies as you try to recover. You wrap your arms around his neck and cling to him like a lifeline as he pulled out, slowly dropping to a sitting position, still holding onto you. His grip on you tightened and he buried his face into your shoulder. You ran your hand through his hair, relishing in the comfort of his arms. You both sat in silence like that for a long time. You almost fell asleep on his shoulder.

Finally, Gaara loosened his hold on you and pulled back a little, waking you up. You looked at him sleepily and smiled. "What is it, Gaara?" you asked.

"Why?" he asked. You look at him slightly confused. "Why would you let me do that?"

You blush. A moment ago he was fierce and harsh, and in an instant, he was as innocent as only you had ever seen. "Because, Gaara," you giggle as you lightly kiss the "Ai" scar above his eye, "I like you."

* * *

A/N: I realize there are a few places where the tenses are going back and forth from past to present. I made a lame attempt to correct it, found to many, then took a page from Shikamaru's book and said whatever, it's too much work. I hope you enjoyed my one shot. I know the ending is a little lame, but oh well. It's my story and I'm only just getting back into writing. : / And I usually suck at endings anyway. : \ Comment, rate, let me know what you think. ^_^


End file.
